


2018

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, accidental proposal, but who's even surprised at this anymore, not this gal, yes they are at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: "To 2018," Mila says, raising her glass. "May it be even gayer than 2017!"...Yuuri and Victor, as always, do not disappoint.





	2018

 "Six," Victor says into Yuuri's ear.

"Five."

Victor's arms tighten around him. Behind them, Mila hollers at Georgi to prepare the glasses for the champagne.

"Four."

Yuuri leans back into the warm embrace, resting one of his own hands over Victor's that perch loosely on Yuuri's tummy.

"Three," Yuuri says at the same time as Victor and everyone else in the room.

He turns his head to the side to look at Victor – the man who completely changed Yuuri's life not once, but _twice_ now, and still keeps on surprising and enthralling him at every turn.

"Two," easily slips off his tongue as he watches the corners of Victor's mouth lift in an adoring smile. He smiles, too, because it's impossible not to.

"One."

There's a second of silence, one so still that Yuuri doesn't dare even breathe: and then the fireworks go off across the TV screen, loud and bright.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Mila screams on top of her lungs as she shakes the bottle of champagne and pops off the cork.

It bumps off the ceiling and Victor's eyebrow twitches briefly at that. Yuuri turns and presses his laughter against Victor's lips to distract him. He's successful in that, and in giving Mila time to wipe off the champagne that spilled all over Victor's way too pricy coffee table. It wasn't his goal, but once their lips meet and Victor answers Yuuri's kiss with his own, so soft, so tender, so perfect... Yuuri can't pull himself away from him.

He gives a small whine of disappointment when Mila comes over, bearing two glasses of champagne for them. Victor's eyes shine beautifully while the fireworks make the room shimmer with colour.

"To 2018," Mila says, raising her glass. "May it be even gayer than 2017!"

Georgi only sighs at that, but drinks to it, too. Yurio snorts and stuffs his face with more enchiladas, even though he knows he'll have to run off the calories tomorrow. Yuuri thinks of all the alcohol he'd drank and winces, because Yurio is not the only one who'll have to go running on New Year's.

"I'm going to call Phichit," Yuuri says after they're done toasting.

He kisses Victor's cheek, disentangles himself from his fiancé's grasp, and leaves his glass on the table before he skips out of the living room. Yuuri hides in the kitchen, where the noise is just a little _less_ , and turns on the Skype app. It's early back in the States, but Phichit demanded to be called as soon as the hour hits them, so Yuuri does as asked. Phichit's on the ice now and the whiteness of the screen blinds Yuuri into laughing while he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Happy New Year from Russia!" he cheers.

"Oh, is it already the time?" Phichit grins. "Did you get your New Year's kiss prim and proper?"

Yuuri's grin must be answer enough, because Phichit only hoots at him. It must be the alcohol, but even though he's blushing, Yuuri doesn't feel embarrassed. He actually feels proud of himself, just a little.

"You know, I have my first resolution ready. Got inspired just as the clock turned midnight," he tells Phichit, who instantly is on high alert. "This is the year when I'll marry the most beautiful, kindest man in the universe, who also happens to own the most adorable standard poodle in the history of ever." Yuuri nods to himself, seriously. "I'm going to do this. Twenty eighteen, you better clench your teeth because I'm _so_ doing it. Just you watch me."

Phichit's giggling is hard to miss, but Yuuri manages for all three seconds while he ends his speech.

"What?" he asks, then.

"Turn around," Phichit only tells him.

It comes as no surprise to Yuuri that it's Victor who's standing in the doorway to the kitchen, half frozen midstep. It comes as no surprise either that Yuuri's face turns as red as the wine of which he probably had a glass too many.

"Congrats, Victor!" Phichit's voice booms from Yuuri's phone. "You got proposed to yet again, lucky man! I'm expecting to get the wedding invitation first!"

And then he blips off like the small miracle he is. The kitchen is silent for a moment before Yuuri lifts a finger at Victor, asking him to wait, and calls Phichit back right up. He picks up, surprised, but grinning, and Yuuri only tells him "Don't you dare tweet about this or I will find a way to get back at you, Chulanont. I know where you live, don't test me," before he drops the call.

Victor is still looking at him like he doesn't know how to speak, so Yuuri starts:

"So, um... will you?"

Victor blinks out of his stupor with some difficulty. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" Yuuri repeats. "This year, that is."

Victor's face goes through surprise, hesitation, joy, and finally something so sly Yuuri is almost afraid to interpret it, but then a smile settles over Victor's features and Yuuri forgets all about it once he's struck with another wave of _wow I love him so much_ _he's so beautiful I want to marry him so bad–_  

"Now that isn't fair, my Yuuri," Victor tells him, coming right up to rest his hands on Yuuri's hips like it's the most comfortable, most natural thing for him to do. Of course, Yuuri realizes, _it is_. "It's the second time you're proposing to me. I can't marry you until I match that!"

"What, you want to propose to me too?" Yuuri asks. Victor's smile widens. "That's completely unnecessary, because my answer will be the same every time, but... If you want to."

He makes a vague gesture of 'go ahead', but Victor's grin only sharpens.

"Oh, no, not now. Where's the surprise in that?" Victor boops Yuuri's nose with his finger, which makes Yuuri blink rapidly. "I promise that it will definitely be in time so we can get married this year, though."

"Is that a yes, then?" Yuuri feels the grin on his face before he even knows he's smiling.

"Of course, sweetcheeks," Victor replies, dipping his head to whisper against Yuuri's lips. "Always."

And just as Yuuri shifts to seal that vow with a kiss, he realizes that there's no better way to start the year than this – with Victor's sweet mouth whispering promises of forever into his own.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM SEMI-DRUNK ME YALL~~


End file.
